


Blow Me, Cas!

by Carry_on_Wayward_Daughter



Series: Pure, Unadultered Smut [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom!Cas, Fingering, Grace Kink, I might add another chapter later, M/M, Mouthy sub!Dean, Oral, PWP, Plot? What Plot?, Pushy bottom!Dean, Top!Cas, bottom!Dean, depends on how well this goes over, kind of, like not much but there's a little bit there, set somewhere in s8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 16:30:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3857356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carry_on_Wayward_Daughter/pseuds/Carry_on_Wayward_Daughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on this post http://castiel-knight-of-hell.tumblr.com/post/113632265674/thegreatgherkin87-allabitofablur</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blow Me, Cas!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this was supposed to be majorly Dom!Cas, and that's the way it started out, but it kinda got a little vanilla, so don't let the Dom!Cas tag mislead you.

Nope. This isn't happening. Nope. Sam is _not_ sitting in the bunker while Cas and his brother eye fuck again. He'd thought they'd gotten past that after the apocalypse. He'd thought that they'd gotten that all out of the way in purgatory. Thought they'd taken care of that after Cas made it back topside.

Apparently _not_.

Because, right now, Cas is going on about something or other, Dean is rolling his eyes and the tension is building between them.

"Ten bucks says Cas jumps Dean's bones tonight," Kevin said. Sam groans and lets his head fall onto the table, banging his forhead on the wood. Repeatedly.

That is _not_ an image he needs seared into his mind's eye. He's already caught Dean in compromising positions more times than he could count, and he was _not_ ready to add Cas to those scenarios.

And yet... it would make things a _hell_ of a lot easier around the bunker. The tension between hunter and angel would ease up, and if that meant Dean and Castiel necking out in the open, so be it.

Sam just wants it to _stop._

Because, right now, Dean is tap dancing one _everyone's_ last nerve, and Castiel, for all his cool reserve, is starting to show signs of frustration through that cool facade.

"Dean, I do not believe that is how you perform that particular spell," Cas says irritably. "It does not call for the blood of a virgin, but virgin blood."

"What the hell's the difference?" the hunter demands, flipping through the pages of the book he's looking through.

"Virgin blood does not refer to that of a human who has never experienced sexual intercourse," Cas says matter of factly. "It is blood of a person whose blood has never been used in a ritual or spell before; it's quite simple, Dean."

"You know what, Cas? _Blow_ me," Dean snaps. Sam freezes and exchanges a glance with Kevin. The prophet looks as startled as Sam and they both look slowly towards the angel.

Cas' shoulders have gone rigid and his eyes are dark as he glares at the hunter. Dean seems to feel the tension snap and he sends a panicked look Sam's way, but the younger Winchester just shakes his head and holds his hands up in surrender.

As they all watch, Cas' eyes narrow slightly and a slow smile makes its way onto the angel's features. He lifts his hand and, looking directly at Dean, moves to snap his fingers.

Dean's eyes widen.

"Cas, man, what're y--"

And then nothing.

Because Dean is gone and Cas just smirks before he disappears with a rustle of feathers.

Sam sighs in relief and digs into his pocket before handing over a ten dollar bill to the smug looking prophet of the Lord.

 

Dean falls backwards, wide eyed, onto a soft pillowed mattress, and as the cool bedding presses into his back, he realizes he's almost completely naked with the exception of the boxers he's-- _thankfully_ \-- still wearing. He blinks rapidly as he tries to get his bearings and, suddenly, Cas is standing at the foot of the bed, glaring at Dean with dark eyes.

Oh God.

Oh, God, what was Cas _doing_!?

Admittedly, when Cas looked at him like that, all cool and domineering, he remembers that his best friend isn't just some awkward little guy that hangs around and tags along on hunts. He's also Castiel, angel of the Lord and right now _that's_ who's looking at Dean, full of heavenly righteousness and powerful Grace.

"C-Cas?"

The angel narrows his gaze and looks over Dean, blue eyes lingering on the hunter's bare chest.

"You've said that to me before, Dean," Cas says slowly, voice low and gravelly. "And, while I understand the gist of it, tell me... what exactly do you want me to do to you?"

Dean's heart skips a beat, and then blood is rushing to his already hardening dick. He can't mean-- Cas is an _angel._ He doesn't _do_ this kind of crap!

 _Does_ he?

Dean tries to still his erratic pulse and attempts an eye roll.

"Yeah, Cas, okay, that's funny," he quips as he moves to get up. "Now, if ya don't mind, I gotta--"

He yelps as an unseen force presses him back into the mattress and pins his hands above his head. His breathing quickens and he strains against his invisible bonds, watching Cas warily as the angel watches him.

"I wasn't attempting to be humorous, Dean." Cas' voice is all seriousness, but there's a teasing light in the blue eyes looking down at him that has Dean both relaxing and tensing up at the same time. "What do you want me to do? And don't think to lie to me, Dean."

Dean swallows and the only thing he can hear is the blood rushing behind his ears.

"I want you to quit fuckin' around," he says honestly. "This isn't funny, alright?" And that is the god's honest truth. This _isn't_ funny, because, while Dean isn't _scared_ , he's wary of the angel in front of him. He's not an idiot; he's always felt that tension between them, but it was just... It's _Cas._

"You're right, Dean. It's not funny," Cas replies, and Dean relaxes even as his stomach drops a little in disappointment. "I'm not attempting to be humorous in the least."

And then Cas steps forward and kneels in the space between Dean's legs and begins trailing kisses up his chest.

Dean sucks in a surprised breath, trying to force himself not to arch into the touch, keeping as still as possible as the angel's mouth works over his torso.

"Seriously, Cas," Dean says through clenched teeth as a moan threatens to burst forth. "I'm not-- quit messin' around."

"I'm not 'messing around', Dean," Cas murmurs against the hunter's shoulder. "I am very serious about this." He buries his face in the space of Dean's neck where it slopes into his shoulder and sucks hard. This time, Dean _does_ moan and arch into the angel and he can feel the smug grin against his burning skin.

"Then at least get to-- the good stuff, you dick," Dean grits out. Cas stills against him and Dean worries that maybe, just _maybe_ , Cas really is just fucking with him and has no intention on following through with any of it. That'd be just his luck. Then he feels the angel smile against him and if his heart urches at that, well... there's no use metioning it.

"Just tell me what you want, Dean," Castiel breathes against him, and the warm breath on Dean's skin sends shivers running up his spine.

When Cas moves against his throat and begins sucking bruises into his neck and shoulder , Dean wants to grab onto the angel's shoulders and hold him closer, but his hands are still bound above his head. He grits his teeth and arches into Cas as he tries to get closer, but Cas pulls back.

"Ah ah," he grins and Dean has to force himself not to growl at Cas to get back to business. "If you want something, you're going to have to tell me." Dean can feel the heat rise up his neck and Cas stoops back down to nuzzle at his ear. "So, what do you want, Dean? I do believe you had a bit of an idea earlier."

Dean's already hardening dick jumps at the thought and he has to take deep breaths through his nose and stare at the ceiling so he doesn't completely embarass himself.

"Dean."

"Um, yeah. I, uh--" he stutters, blushing. He _knows_ what he wants, but he can't bring himself to say it.

God.

He's not going to be able to get through this, is he?

"Come now, Dean," Cas murmurs against him. "How can I know if you don't tell me?"

"Dick," Dean mutters, then swallows heavily, mulling his thoughts over. "I, uh... I want your mouth...."

At Dean's hesitance, Cas moves down lower and presses kisses to his collar bone.

"Here?" he asks lowly.

"Yes," Dean moans, then shakes his head. "No, I- I want-- down, Cas...."

Cas dips lower and takes Dean's nipple into his mouth, lavving the taught peak with his tongue. Dean hisses and arches when the angel's teeth scrape over the sensitive flesh.

" _Jesus,_ " he breathes. " _Cas... please...._ "

"Mmm. Would you like me to go lower, Dean?"

" _Yes,"_ Dean hisses, curling his hands into fists, clenching and unclenching them. Castiel smiles again, then, again, moves lower down Dean's body. He slips his fingers beneath the waistband of Dean's boxers and pulls slowly, and the feel of the fabric rustling against his dick makes Dean groan and his head falls back onto the pillows.

Cas settles himself between Dean's legs, then pulls of his coat and suit jacket, tossing them away with Dean's boxers and loosening his tie, then leans over him. Dean's breath hitches, unable to believe that this is actually--

" _Fuck!"_ he nearly shouts when, without preamble, Cas takes the head of his dick into his mouth and sucks. _Hard._ Dean arches up and thrusts into the wet heat of his angel's mouth, trying hard not to come undone. It doesn't help that Cas laughs around him before lapping at his slit, leaking with pre-come, eager and ready.

The angel wraps a hand around his shaft and gives a long, teasing pull, never stopping his ministrations on his head. Dean bites off a moan and grinds his hips up, silently begging Cas for more because, if he tries to say anything, he's not sure that he won't scream and beg and _keen_ for his angel.

Cas continues jacking him off while sucking the head of his dick for several minutes before Dean breaks.

"Cas," he pants, eyes scrunched tight as he concentrates on not coming right into the angel's mouth. "You keep that-- up and I'm-- not gonna l-last much lon- _ger-- dammit, Cas!_ "

Cas just sends him a heated look and makes a show of pulling off Dean's dick, licking around the head and lapping the dripping pre-come from the slit. His eyes never leave Dean's throughout the entire thing and the burning blue gaze makes his cock jump.

"What's wrong, Dean?" Castiel smirks. "Weren't you enjoying that?"

Dean narrows his eyes at the angel and jerks against his invisible bonds.

"You know damn well I liked that, you ass," he growls. "I was about to finish, dammit, and we sure as hell ain't done yet."

"Oh no?"

"No." He presses his knees into Cas' sides and smirks. "Got any lube, angel?"

His blue eyes go wide, then darken before he crawls back up Dean's body and lathes onto his mouth, slipping his tongue in alongside Dean's. The hunter moans as he tastes himself on Cas' lips and lifts himself up, straining for a deeper kiss, and then he's alone, and his bonds are gone, freeing his hands.

Blinking at the suddenly empty room, Dean sits up, then growls, fingers curling into the sheets.

"Dammit, Cas! Get your ass back here!"

"Are you always so demanding during intercourse?" Cas teases when he appears at the foot of the bed. Dean glares at him even as his stomach jumps at the way Cas' hair is ruffled and messy and his cheeks are flushed.

"Well, no one's ever just up and flew away on me before, so--"

"I didn't think it'd be too comfortable if we were to proceed without lubricant," he replies, cutting Dean off as he holds up a bottle of lube. There's a mischievieous glint in his eyes when Dean's breath hitches. "That _is_ why you asked about it, isn't it?"

"Just get your ass over here," Dean whispers, his voice hoarse, and Cas smiles slowly and, removing his shirt and tie, kneels down on the bed and crawls towards him.

Dean swallows and watches as Castiel makes his way up to him. His hands find Cas' shoulders, then travel down his chest until his fingers finds purchase underneath the angel's belt.

"Off," he demands, fumbling with the belt buckle. Cas chuckles and helps him, then moves back to kiss Dean hard. Dean moans into the kiss and reaches up to tangle his fingers into Cas' hair.

Cas moves his hands along Dean's sides and down his thighs, then pushes his knees up towards his chest. There's the clicking from the bottle of lube, and then Cas' fingers are pressing against his hole, circling and teasing until Dean grips then angel's shoulders tight in a 'Get on with it' gesture.

Slowly, Cas pushes his finger past that tight ring of muscle and Dean hisses at the tight burn, arching up. Castiel starts whispering, shushing him and pressing gentle kisses into the insides of his thighs, then runs a tongue along the sensitive underside of his dick.

Dean groans at that, and then Cas is pressing in deeper, and when he crooks his finger, it brushes against something inside Dean that sends stars shooting across his eyes.

" _Fuck_ ," he hisses as his hold on Castiel tightens, and he's silently thankful that the guy's an angel, otherwise there'd be some pretty nasty bruises on his shoulders. Cas looks up at him as he pants, a brow quirked in curiosity. Dean squirms against him. "Dude, do that again."

Cas grins and obliges him, though it takes a few seconds of searching to find that spot again. When he does, he drags an agonizingly slow finger across it, massaging Dean's prostate while the hunter moans and begs and grinds down onto the angel's hand. He's so focused on the assault that he doesn't even realize that Cas has added another finger and is scissoring him open until he adds a _third_ and stretches him, but he doesn't stop his attack. He just keeps rubbing and teasing until Dean's sure he's going to come.

" _Cas--_ " he gasps. "Cas, please-- I can't- I can't hold on-- _please--_ "

Cas chuckles once more, then removes his fingers carefully before crawling back up to Dean and settling himself between the hunter's legs. He kisses Dean again, then lines himself up with his opening and slowly pushes in, careful.

Dean groans and throws his head back into the pillows, gripping Cas tight as he breaches him. He keeps going slowly until, finally, he bottoms out inside Dean and releases a shuddering breath. Dean's hands shake as he holds onto his angel and tightens his legs around him.

"C'mon, Cas," Dean whispers, reaching up to kiss him. " _Move._ "

Cas returns the kiss and starts slowly thrusting against him. Dean moans and wraps his legs around Cas' waist and pulls him closer against him, raising his hips to meet Cas' thrusts.

" _Dean_ ," the angel whispers, mouth moving against his neck. Dean arches into him, hissing, and holds him tighter. Cas lifts Dean's legs high, changing their angle, and the head of his dick brushes against Dean's prostate, dragging a low, keening moan from the green eyed hunter. He starts thrusting faster and wraps a hand around Dean's dick and starts jacking him off to the same pace as his thrusts.

Dean whimpers at the assault and doesn't know whether to thrust back onto Cas' dick or fuck into the angel's hand. Cas makes the decision for him, though, and changes his pace so that, when he pulls back to thrust again, his hand is already at the base of Dean's dick and ready to give another stroke when he thrusts into him.

"Oh, God," Dean moans, breathless. " _Ca-as--_ "

The hunter gasps when Cas' thrusts become sharp and quick, pulling almost completely out to snap his hips forward and slam back into him. Cas takes Dean's hands and twines their fingers together above his head and kisses him deeply. Their thrusts become more and more erratic and Dean comes with a shout, painting their chests with come.

Cas' hips stutter and he stills, pouring into Dean as his own orgasm hits them both hard. The sound of ragged breaths and shallow pants fills the room as the two try to regain their bearings. Cas moves off of Dean and lies beside him, a concerned expression on his face as he reaches for a cloth to wipe them both clean. He doesn't say anything, just wipes down Dean's chest gently, removing the sticky, warm mess. Once they're both clean, he tosses the cloth away with the rest of his clothes and lays back down beside Dean.

"Dean?" he says quietly after a moment.

"Yeah?"

"Dean, I want to-- I'd like... may I hold you?"

Dean has to hide his grin and, instead of saying anything, turns onto his side and wraps his arms around the angel and burying his nose into Cas' neck.

"Yeah, man," he mumbles. He smiles into his angel as his arms go slowly around Dean, drawing him close, and Cas sighs contentedly.

"I'd like to do that again sometime, Dean," he says softly.

"Course, babe," Dean mumbles as his eyes droop. He's warm and sated and safe in his angel's arms.

"But there is something I'd like to try next time."

Dean nods. He's so blissed out right now, he'd do anything Cas asked him to, no matter how fucking crazy.

"Wha' s'at?" he slurs tiredly.

"... I think, next time... I think I'd like to... bottom, I think?"

Dean can't help the happy grin that slides across his face. He presses a sleepy kiss to Cas' lips before settling back down into his arms.

"Anything you want, babe. I'm game."

 


End file.
